Un don natural
by luzmela1
Summary: Una semana antes del examen para exorcista, Rin se entera que sus pruebas tendrán una parte adicional, pues él es un alumno especial. Para aprobar qué mejor que una clase magistral de Mephisto.


**N/A:** Este one-shoot contiene referencias de los capítulos 14, 44 y 66 del manga.

La historia se desarrolla un poco más delante del punto actual de manga, capítulo 68. Sí, me vuelvo a sacar cosas de la chistera.

Al final del relato explico un poco más que me empujó a crear esta reinterpretación.

Aprovecho para daros las gracias de corazón a todos los que leéis estas historias.

Los personajes de Blue Exorcist son obra de Kazue Kato y la finalidad de este relato es solo entretener

* * *

 **Un don natural**

Faltaba exactamente una semana para que empezaran los exámenes de exorcista y los alumnos de primero se preparaban cada uno con un ánimo diferente.

Hum. Quizá debería precisar esto.

Dos de ellos tenían el mismo objetivo: tener la mejor puntuación, ser el número uno.

¡Ah! No hay nada mejor que ver a dos humanos competir entre ellos para ser el mejor. Esa rivalidad hace que el aprobar sea irrelevante pues se da por sentado. Solo quien está cerca de uno de los competidores a ese autoimpuesto premio vive el sinvivir de quien todo el tiempo intenta no solo ser perfecto, sino el mejor.

Como habréis adivinado estoy hablando de Suguro y Kamiki, o como les llaman los pobres que sufren sus recelos, Bon e Izumo.

Estaban los cuatro alumnos masculinos concentrados en la sala de estudios de la Escuela de Exorcistas cuando el que más se jugaba en las pruebas recibió el aviso de que el director de la Academia le quería ver de manera urgente.

Aunque dio las gracias de la forma más cortés que sabía al profesor que le avisó, nada más quedarse los cuatro solos, empezó a soltar esos improperios a los que yo ya estaba más que acostumbrado.

Reconozco que más que payaso a mí me gusta ser el director de la pista en el circo. De hecho durante una temporada lo fui. Pero no quiero aburriros con mis historias… ¡Ah! He picado vuestra curiosidad. Eso está bien.

Mi hermanito Rin Okumura dejó sus apuntes sobre compuestos orgánicos básicos para formar un escudo de protección sobre la mesa, y casi arrastrando…

…¡Eh, no pongáis esa cara! No me he olvidado que queréis saber cuántos corazones de espectadores rompí con mi simpatía presentando cada espectáculo, pero ahora debo acabar esta historia, dejadme continuar.

Como decía, casi arrastrando los pies dejó a Suguro recitando los salmos de Salomón (inexplicable el motivo porque los trasgos salados no los puedan soportar). Quedó con él, su paciente apuntador Miwa y mi avezado colaborador Shima. Este último estaba más interesado en el último número de "Chicas dulces" que en el examen.

¿Cómo podía yo estar viendo esto y, apenas unos minutos más tarde, fingir estar totalmente ocupado con un montón de papeleo inútil para cuando Rin entró en mi despacho sin llamar? Recordad tan solo cuales son mis dominios.

-¿Qué quieres? –masculló con un agotamiento que yo sabía que era real mientras se dejaba caer en el sillón de la derecha delante de mi escritorio.

¿Debía volver a recordarle que uno debía llamar antes de entrar, saludar adecuadamente y esperar a que se le diese permiso para sentarse? Por supuesto. La buena educación es algo que un caballero nunca debe descuidar.

Sin embargo, no lo hice. ¿Motivo? Sabía cuánto empeño estaba dedicando Rin en la preparación del examen.

Para alguien tan mal estudiante, como había sido él durante toda su corta vida, el obligar a sus neuronas a procesar y memorizar tanta información le estaba suponiendo el triple esfuerzo que a alguien tan brillante como Suguro.

Además apenas dedicaba unas horas a dormir pues Shura le hacía repetir una y otra vez todos los movimientos de las técnicas que le enseñaba para la Kurikara.

Todo alumno aspirante a exorcista no solo tenía que aprobar la parte teórica sino también la práctica.

Yo contemplaba todo el tiempo con inesperada satisfacción como Rin me demostraba que, cuando se lo proponía, podía tomarse las cosas en serio. Con esa aptitud el conseguir el resultado positivo del aprobado era objetivo muy al alcance. Aun así no lo tenía fácil.

Rin no era un alumno normal por lo que no sería examinado como un alumno normal.

Los examinadores tenían instrucciones por parte del área más dura del Vaticano de mirar con lupa cada uno de sus fallos y casi pasar desapercibidos sus aciertos. Un suspenso era la excusa perfecta para hacerle desaparecer.

¿Le matarían?

Por dos ocasiones, al nacer y tras perder a su padre adoptivo, el Vaticano le había sentenciado a la pena capital. Yo no dudaba que a la tercera confiaban acabar con la amenaza del que ellos llamaban "el Anticristo"

Rin sabía lo que se jugaba y no quería perder.

¡Hum! Me he dejado de contar la vez que le condenaron también cuando aquel incidente en Kioto. De verdad, creo que Rin Okumura es el ser con más sentencias a muerte no ejecutadas a sus espaldas. Ahora iba a añadir otra más.

La noticia que le iba a dar le iba a caer como una jarra de agua fría.

Fui sin compasión al quid del asunto.

-¡Buenas noches, por cierto! – al final no me pude resistir a amonestarle por sus malos modales pero mi voz no sonó demasiado severa y él lo notó.

-Para ti es fácil, no tienes que aprenderte unos nombres retorcidos para unas cosas de las que jamás he oído hablar.

-¿De qué asignatura me hablas? –puse mi sonrisa más luminosa contra sus murmullos entre dientes.

Rin se hundió más en su asiento.

-A estas alturas, todas me parecen lo mismo.

Ese era el pie que necesitaba para mi intervención.

-¡Entonces te alegrará saber que vas a tener una novedad en tu examen!

Aquello llamó la atención de Rin, que levantó las dos cejas a la vez.

-¿Novedad? –no le gustaba nada como sonaba aquello.

-Sí, el Vaticano va a hacer una nueva prueba adicional solo para ti.

Mi tono era tan alegre como si le estuviese anunciando que era el ganador el sorteo del mes de un crucero por el Mediterráneo, en lugar de que seguramente junto a ese mar, iban a concluir los días de Rin Okumura.

Me preguntaba cuanto tardaría su encendido temperamento en saltar.

-¿Una prueba adicional? No entiendo a qué te refieres.

Se incorporó en el sillón mientras adelantaba el cuerpo mirándome con inseguridad nerviosa.

-Como sabes se tiene en cuenta tus resultados en la secundaria y como no son muy buenos, han decidido que hagas una prueba especial sobre un área en concreto de tus estudios diarios.

No entendía aún el trasfondo del asunto pues me miraba con esa cara de pardillo que, para desgracia del nombre de la familia, solía poner.

-Si apruebas esa prueba especial tu expediente académico no será considerado.

Tardó casi un minuto en asimilar que esto era bueno.

Noté como se relajaba y sonreía.

-Nunca imaginé que me ayudarían.

¿Ayudarle? Demasiado pronto había dado por sentado la bondad del Grigori. Infeliz.

Chasqueé los dedos y el documento donde la Junta Examinadora exponía el contenido de la prueba surgió en el aire. Moviendo el dedo índice de la mano derecha lo lancé hacia Rin.

-Buenos reflejos

Rin cayó sobre el documento y dos segundos más tarde al fin su cuerpo emitió ese grito que esperaba.

-¿Idiomas!

Con toda la calma, que también solía usar en los casos en que a mi interlocutor le estuviese a punto de dar un ataque de pánico, precise.

-Se realizará justo la noche de antes del primer examen de las pruebas para exorcista. Si no apruebas esta parte, no podrás examinarte del resto.

Las pupilas de sus ojos se dilataron y sin saber muy bien que hacer siguió leyendo el documento, esta vez en voz alta. Cómo le temblaban las palabras.

-El alumno, Rin Okumura, tendrá que obtener una puntuación no inferior a 70 puntos en cada uno de los idiomas que se nombran a continuación: inglés, francés, alemán, español, chino, coreano y árabe. Así mismo deberá obtener una puntuación no inferior a 90 puntos en latín e italiano.

Rin dejó caer el documento al suelo.

-¿Esto es una broma?

Decidí tensar la cuerda.

-Esos idiomas están disponibles en la Academia, bueno, sueco, ruso y otros treinta idiomas más con sus dialectos también, pero han elegido los nativos de quienes serán tus examinadores.

Rin soltó una risa nerviosa.

-¿Recuerdas que notas saco en inglés?

-El código binario- respondí suspirando con ironía- cero, uno, uno, cero, uno, cero, cero, uno.

Ahí justo saltó su temperamento.

Las llamas rodearon su cuerpo mientras sus dientes se volvían todo fauces, sus orejas se alargaban y sus ojos centelleaban. Una máscara de rabia.

Yo me materialicé delante suyo cuando se levantó del asiento. Le agarré del cuello de su camisa y le siseé muy bajo.

-Quémame otro ordenador y esta vez no me limitaré a estamparte contra la pared.

El cerebro de Rin procesó las consecuencias que podía tener mi amenaza. Su parte humana le decía, "es un loco excéntrico, está actuando" pero su parte demoniaca le aconsejaba "es mucho más poderoso que tú, recula" Vi con satisfacción como dudaba a que parte de su consciencia hacer caso y fue lo suficiente maduro para elegir la correcta.

Las llamas se extinguieron.

-Buen chico – le alabé como a un caballo que acepta que le pongan la silla de montar- Y ahora me escucharás con atención cuando te explique cómo vas a conseguir lo que te piden.

Rin asintió casi sin pretenderlo con la cabeza mientras se dejaba caer en el asiento. Le contemplé complacido. Le había dominado con mi supremacía pero él aún era demasiado inexperto para percibirlo por completo.

Di dos pasos atrás extendí los brazos y anuncié con regocijo:

-¡Lección magistral sobre aprendizaje intensivo de idiomas! ¡Allá vamos! Eins, zwei, drei!

A nuestra izquierda una pantalla de 70 pulgadas apareció suspendida en el aire y tras abrirse una cortinilla rosa, se vio "El tribunal opera".

Ah, qué actuación memorable. Allí estaba yo dando lo mejor de mí.

-¿Por qué me enseñas esto? –renegó Rin tras tres minutos de contemplar mi intervención. Había reconocido que era mi juicio por traición de hacía seis meses. Volvía a ser el mismo incordiante adolescente de siempre.

-Es un caso práctico – le dije de pasada mientras me recreaba contemplando mi dominio de la escena. Como declamaba al decir aquello de " _Por supuesto la condición es que mientras que dure la apuesta se deberá seguir con ella hasta el final_ "

-Creía que me ibas a enseñar como aprender idiomas rápido y no cómo te vanaglorias de tu labia.

-¡Chis! Calla y escucha.

Oí como mi insultaba con unas palabras que no voy a repetir porque debería subir la calificación de este relato a M.

Sí, me divertía explorando el límite de su paciencia.

-Ahora, ahora viene lo mejor.

" _¡Cállense de una maldita vez!"_

La aparición brusca y violenta de Rin provocó en los presentes en el juicio reacciones de pánico, estupefacción y sobresalto por nombrar solo tres adjetivos que califican la reacción humana ante lo desconocido.

Insultos y más insultos a un público aterrorizado porque la amenaza se hiciese cierta.

" _¡Yo no soy ni un arma, ni un rey demonio, ni un salvador!"_

Ja ja ja. La cara de Angel al empezar a gritar Rin no tenía desperdicio. Congelaría la imagen para recrearme en esto pero me interesaba en ese momento más ver si Rin asimilaba lo que le estaba mostrando.

Rin se había hundido avergonzado en el sillón. No le gustaba verse.

-¿Estas imágenes son de las cámaras de seguridad?

-Jawohl–tenté a Rin contestando en alemán "por supuesto". Ni se dio cuenta.

Ah, que espeso era a veces.

" _Voy a convertirme en el mejor exorcista que hayan visto jamás"_

-¿Lo haces para motivarme? – Rin quería que aquello acabase.

-Escucha, escucha – le insistí feliz cuando Angel al fin reaccionó y empezó a replicarle a Rin.

-No entiendo a que nos conduce esto.

-¡Qué pesado eres! – le dije fingiendo un enojo que no sentía. Ver a Angel en una situación que no controlaba me divertía tanto. Lo volvería a ver.

Moví los dedos fingiendo que rebobinaba y de nuevo vimos cuando Rin empezaba a gritar.

Lo puse tres veces más y Rin empezó a mover el pie derecho impaciente. A la cuarta vez aulló:

-¡Ya está bien! Si me lo vuelves a poner otra vez…

-Pero no escuchas – le dije con excesiva calma.

-Sí, que escucho, no estoy sordo.

-No hay peor sordo que el que no quiere oír. Míralo otra vez.

-¡Nooooo!

Vale, esta vez era yo el que estaba llegando a mi límite de paciencia. Respiré hondo. Le daría una pista a aquel obtuso.

Busqué justo una toma donde Shura y Angel observaban, sin dar crédito, a Rin gritando.

-En esa sala calculo que habrían unas cincuenta personas –le empecé a explicar con mi tono de profesor venerable- De todas ellas solo Shura, Angel, tú y yo hablamos japonés.

La cara de incomprensión de Rin me hubiese hecho reír en cualquier otro momento si no pensase que igual jamás pillaría lo que le estaba enseñando.

Decidí no añadir nada más a ver si la inteligencia de Rin comprendía al fin.

Juntó las cejas reflexionando.

-Pero ellos me entendieron…-cuando oí su objeción respiré aliviado. No todo estaba perdido.

Asentí con la cabeza.

-¿Traductores simultáneos?

Negué mientras le daba otra pista.

-Tú también les entendías y no te traducía nadie.

Fue la pista definitiva. Rin se mordió el labio mientras reflexionaba en esta última información. Miró con fijación el fotograma con Shura y Angel mirándole asombrados durante unos dos minutos y de pronto vi cómo se encendía su comprensión. Las pupilas de sus ojos se dilataron, mientras su boca se abría de par en par.

-¡Ponlo otra vez!

Rebobine de nuevo con los dedos y su irrupción de rabia volvió a verse. Solo que esta vez Rin sí escuchaba.

En lugar de _""¡Yo no soy ni un arma, ni un rey demonio, ni un salvador!"_ escuchó las palabras correctas:

 _"Non sono né una arma, né un re demone, né un salvatore!"_

Dio un paso atrás asustado.

-Un'altra volta- (otra vez), le ordené.

Estaba tan conmocionado que lo hizo sin pensar.

-Non sono né una arma, né un re demone, né un salvatore!

La cadencia y la entonación perfectas. Era música para mis oídos.

-¿Qué es esto? –me gritó en su lengua natal haciendo un gallo.

-Esto, hermanito, es la lengua de Dante, Petrarca y Boccaccio.

Rin estaba totalmente perdido. Hasta me daba algo de penita.

-Las caras de terror de los asistentes a ese juicio –dije señalando a la pantalla donde ahora Angel y Rin de nuevo volvían a hablar – se debe a que un huérfano criado en un humilde monasterio en la otra punta del mundo, en el exótico Japón, de pronto se levanta y les insulta a todos en un perfecto italiano.

-¿Italiano? –Rin aún hablaba en japonés, así que eché toda la carne al asador.

\- La lingua ufficiale della Città del Vaticano.

Rin pegó un grito porque, claro, me había entendido perfectamente al decirle "Idioma oficial de la Ciudad del Vaticano".

-¡No puede ser! ¡Yo no sé italiano! ¡Yo no puedo hablar italiano!

Le dejé que lo digiriese.

Siguió mirando la grabación, escuchando como él y Angel discutían en italiano.

-¿Cómo es posible?

-Ya sabes la respuesta Rin, en tu interior lo sabes.

Rin negó con la cabeza mientras su corazón bombeaba más rápido la sangre.

De haber sido yo humano, me hubiese apiadado de él, pero tenía que aprender y ahora estaba totalmente receptivo.

-Satán me asignó a mí para que reinase sobre el tiempo y el espacio. Esas dos dimensiones son parte de mi esencia y las controlo porque yo les pertenezco –noté que apenas me entendía pero proseguí: - De ti dicen que controlarás Assiah en nombre de Satán por lo que debes reinar sobre quienes rigen este mundo: los humanos. Dominarles a ellos, supone dominar la palabra.

Rin aguanto la respiración mientras yo pronunciaba muy despacio y bajito la enseñanza de esa clase:

-Tienes un don natural para los idiomas.

Hice una pausa mientras comprobaba como él acababa de procesar la información.

Primer paso: incomprensión.

Segundo paso: entendimiento.

Tercer paso: la reacción.

-¿Insinúas que puedo hablar cualquier lengua del planeta?

-No lo insinúo, lo sé.

Cuarto paso: la negación.

-¡No sé qué juego has hecho con lo del italiano! Me has hipnotizado o algo así o quizá me ha poseído un demonio italiano.

Ah, Rin, Rin.

-Cualquier demonio tiene facilidad en aprender el idioma del cuerpo que posee. De hecho, es casi automático el hablar casi igual que el huésped, pero tú posees tu propio cuerpo y desde luego ningún demonio alemán te poseyó hace dos días cuando me contaste como te iban los entrenamientos con Shura.

Vaya grito soltó.

-¿Hablamos en alemán?

-Sí, y la verdad que fue muy agradable volver a expresarme totalmente en esa lengua que amo.

Rin negó con las manos con vehemencia.

-Mira, no sé de qué va a esto, pero déjalo, lo sabes, déjalo.

-No hay marcha atrás Rin. Tus poderes van aumentando día a día una vez se rompió el sello. Tu parte satánica empieza a tomar el mando y si hablaste en italiano hace seis meses fue, sin duda, debido a la presión del momento. Fue un acto involuntario, pero últimamente se está repitiendo mucho.

-¿Queeeeé? ¿Repitiendo?

-El pasado miércoles Madeimoselle Ridou me comentó lo sorprendida que estaba cuando te ofreciste a llevarle sus libros y le hablaste en un perfecto francés.

-¿Cómo?

Sí, Rin recordaba que la profesora de francés, asignatura que él no cursaba, se había tropezado en el pasillo por ir tan cargada y él la había ayudado con sus libros.

-O cuando le preguntaste como cocinar correctamente el cuscús al profesor Hassan.

Lo recordaba también.

-Yo no le hablé en árabe.

-Lo hiciste, Rin. Y toda esa información ha llegado al Vaticano y de ahí lo de la prueba de idiomas.

-¿Quieren saber si yo hablo esos idiomas? ¡Ahhhh! ¡Esto es de locos! ¡Un momento! Si es así, ¿Por qué sigo sacando malas notas en inglés? – Se metió las manos en los bolsillos satisfecho por tirarme atrás mi argumentación.

-Tú no aprendes los idiomas, solo te sirves de ellos para comunicarte con las personas – le volvería a poner un ejemplo para practicar. Chasqueé los dedos para hacer desaparecer la pantalla y le propuse- Dime algo en italiano. Por ejemplo, explícame como harías una pizza.

Con cierta duda empezó a intentar hablar en italiano. Italianizaba el japonés. Totalmente perdido abandonó el ejercicio.

Una última prueba.

- _Ach, so. Das klingt nicht gut._ _Was meinst du? (_ No suena bien, ¿qué opinas tú?)

Que hermosa expresión cuando uno llega a la total comprensión de su potencial.

 _-_ _Was soll der scheiss_ _! –_ exclamó en un perfecto alemán mientras resoplaba por la nariz.

Vaya, hasta dominaba los insultos. Una traducción suave, no literal, sería, ¡Qué puñetas!

-Soy pues como un maldito programa de conversación. Si alguien me habla en, por ejemplo, francés, yo le responderé como si fuera un chef de Paris, pero realmente, de forma consciente, no sé nada.

-Exacto, Rin- respiré aliviado que lo hubiese comprendido.

Rin miró el dossier en el suelo y muy despacio lo recogió.

-¿Entonces debo aprobar esa prueba como dice el documento?

Me apoyé contra la mesa y crucé los brazos mientras le miraba fijamente recreándome en su angustia.

-Puedes sacar 100 sobre 100 porque hablarás como un nativo pero a los examinadores les importa poco tus conocimientos de idiomas, solo quieren saber si eres el Anticristo.

Había tanto dolor en su cara. La aflicción humana es tan bella de contemplar.

-Entonces haga lo que haga, estoy perdido.

\- Veo que hoy tienes un día bueno –dije con mucha lentitud. Vale, vale. No me consideréis un sádico, bueno sí que lo soy, pero tampoco llevaba a ningún lado recrearme tanto en su angustia – Sé cómo puedes salirte de esta – Rin seguía mirando con fijación el documento mientras las manos le temblaban al sujetarlo, yo sabía que estaba atento y continué:- Para no ponerte en peligro, solo responderás el examen de inglés y no debes sacar más que 1 por ciento. Los otros examenes los impugnaré yo. No puedes ser evaluado de algo que tú no has aprendido

Rin levantó la mirada. Estaba totalmente consternado.

-Pero ellos sabrán que has sido tú quien me has dicho que suspenda inglés

No pude evitar una carcajada.

-Ese documento no tendría que estar aquí. Está clasificado como de alto secreto.

-¿Cómo pues? – Trató de pensar a pesar de su cabeza trastornada- ¿Shima?

-No, Rin, tengo más espías que Shima. En mi academia hay espías del Vaticano y yo tengo espías míos allí. Un juego realmente entretenido.

Su rostro se relajó un poco pero seguía consternado.

-Pero, pero, en un momento determinado tendré que aprender a hablar italiano. Tendré que hacerlo si quiero quitar a ese imbécil de Angel de su puesto y cómo voy a engañar a todos pretendiendo que aprendo algo que puedo hablar sin ningún esfuerzo.

Me encantaba que Rin siguiese con su ambicioso objetivo. Cuando vi como Rin dejaba de lado su congoja y empezaba a desvariar con aquello de ser el Paladín sentí algo parecido a orgullo. Desde luego no iba a dejar que el Vaticano me quitase uno de mis dos juguetes favoritos en Assiah.

-Por el momento, céntrate en las pruebas de la semana próxima, luego te enseñaré cómo sortear tu "circunstancia especial" cuando seas llamado a los cuarteles centrales en Roma.

-¿Me vas a enseñar tú?

Esa ironía, ay, cómo se notaba quien lo había criado. Esos pequeños detalles en los hermanos Okumura que me traían recuerdos del pasado.

-Yo, Rin, puedo ser un buen maestro. Tus profesores pueden enseñarte mil cosas de conocimiento tanto humano como exorcista, pero lo que realmente necesitas para sobrevivir, eso, solo puedo enseñártelo yo.

Rin me miró fijamente.

-Dudo que lo digas con sinceridad.

-Me hieres, Rin – lo cierto es que si me dolía que no creyese en mis intenciones. - Como tu tutor legal debo velar por tu bienestar.

-¿No somos solo gusanos para ti?

¿Por qué el maldito crío me tenía que recordar justo en ese momento como perdí el control en ese mismo despacho hacía unas semanas?

-Sí, quieres que confíe en ti, dime – al permanecer yo en silencio ocultando cómo me había cogido con la guardia baja sus palabras, se envalentonó: - ¿Siempre nos espiaste a mi hermano y a mí?

Mi silencio lo interpretó como un sí. Era evidente por las palabras elegidas en aquella otra ocasión por mí para herirle, "muéstrame cuanto has crecido", que la respuesta era afirmativa. No sirve de nada negar lo innegable.

En mi interior disfrutaba viendo como Rin dejaba de actuar como un patético chiquillo y me hablaba con la seguridad de un hombre, de tú a tú.

-¿Qué relación tenías con mi padre?

Sabía que lo iba a preguntar. La falta de sorpresa me hizo perder interés. Puse mi sonrisa más cínica al repetir la misma respuesta que di a su hermano meses atrás cuando me preguntó sobre mis planes para con Rin.

-Lo emocionante es mejor reservarlo para más adelante.

El adulto Rin Okumura, con el aplomo para tomar el relevo de Angel como paladín, desapareció y un encrespado alumno de secundaria le reemplazó.

-¡Payaso!

Ah, me cansaba de verdad con sus tonterías.

Chasqueé los dedos para recuperar el documento del examen de idiomas de sus manos.

-Anda sigue estudiando y cuando pasen los exámenes, continuaremos con esta deliciosa conversación.

-¿En qué idioma? –soltó caustico.

-Tengo varios para tu elección, te haré llegar una lista –la ironía se devuelve con ironía.

Murmuró algo así como "no hace falta" y se marchó sin despedirse.

Igual de rudo que su padre, igual de cabezota e igual de buen alumno.

…

Aquí concluyo esta pequeña crónica sobre lo complicado que resulta a veces impartir una clase sobre el saber demoniaco.

Sé que os estaréis preguntando. ¿Aprobó el examen de exorcista? ¿Dejaron de sospechar de él cuando suspendió la prueba especial de idiomas?

Ah, queridos lectores, perdonad que me repita, pero lo emocionante es mejor reservarlo para más adelante.

Auf Wiedersehen!

FIN

* * *

 **Notas:**

Mientras escribía el capítulo 4 del Antipapa, me surgió la duda de que idioma se hablaría en el Vaticano en el manga.

Sabemos que las lenguas oficiales son el italiano y el latín, pero quizá en el universo de Blue Exorcist no sea así. ¿Por qué llegué a pensar esto? Por el juicio en el capítulo 14 del manga.

Rin, que solo habla japonés, lanza una diatriba a todos los que le consideran un arma o una amenaza. Entiende y le comprenden. ¿Cómo es posible?

Como todos los que leéis el manga y habéis visto el anime sabéis, el desarrollo de este último en este tramo de la historia es totalmente distinto. En la versión de dibujos animados, Rin está inconsciente y no puede, por lo tanto, participar de forma activa.

¿Tal vez lo hicieron así para evitarse esa dificultad con el idioma?

Confieso que no he buscado en internet si hay una información oficial sobre qué idioma habla Rin durante el juicio, pues mi imaginación creó el germen de este one-shoot y no le quise cortar las alas.

Mención debo hacer a otra visión sobre el idioma que hablan los exorcistas en Blue Exorcist y que ha influido en la semilla de este relato: la de mi adorada saga "The End of the Beginning" creada por mi admirada sensei, SuperiorDimwit. No quiero spoilear a quien no la hayáis leído aún pero la idea de Mephisto hablando un perfecto italiano está desarrollada por ella allí de forma brillante.

Por último confesaros la envidia sana que siento por esa habilidad de Rin para hablar idiomas en esta historia.


End file.
